<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crucifixion by TheNerdyGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673514">crucifixion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGirl/pseuds/TheNerdyGirl'>TheNerdyGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crucifixion, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Sibling Incest, Witch Hunts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGirl/pseuds/TheNerdyGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My God, my God, why hast thou forsaken me?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dios/Himemiya Anthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crucifixion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The witch was left in the public square for about three days. Her death seemed to be slow, terribly slow, unnecessarily lengthened just to make her suffer more and more. Her body did not surrender even though it was more iron than flesh and there was no more blood or tears to shed.<br/>
And so, she lived on in endless agony. She couldn't die, she could never die. That was the meaning of her eternity.<br/>
But what led her to the deepest part of hell called despair was not what destroyed her mortal body.<br/>
The agony within her soul — unceasing, painful, ever-present and eternal — was unbearable. The hatred with which she was looked at, the indifference and even delight in her suffering ... Betrayal. She was a goddess.<br/>
Witch, witch, witch.<br/>
Why didn't he come to save her? Wasn't he supposed to save all the princesses in the world? She was his princess. He had cradled her in his arms, kissed her tears, and sworn they would live for each other forever. That must be their eternity.<br/>
"Dios ..." Her voice had long disappeared, and what came out of her throat could not be recognized as human words, "Where are you ...? Ah ... save me ... it hurts, it hurts, it hurts ... Save me ..."<br/>
Ah, it hurt. Her mind ached, her body ached, her heart ached, her soul ached. She was a princess.<br/>
A crown of thorns was attached to her head, piercing her already abused flesh. She was a messiah, forced to take all the hatred of humanity.<br/>
"Dios…? Dios, Dios ... Where are you ...? I'm scared, I'm so scared ... I want to die, save me ... It hurts, it hurts ..."<br/>
Many, many years passed. So many that she couldn't even remember what it was like not to be suffering. The world was moving fast. The duellists came and went, but everything was the same. The world went through a thousand revolutions. The world was always changing. The world always returned to its initial position.<br/>
Dios would not return.<br/>
Himemiya Anthy would be crucified alone forever.<br/>
Himemiya Anthy would rot while alive in a coffin.<br/>
Himemiya Anthy would be hated forever.<br/>
Himemiya Anthy was a witch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>